Mais la nature est capricieuse
by MlleVioloniste
Summary: Lettres intenses. Faibles mensonges. Désir puissant. Liberté. Pris dans ce puissant tourbillon, Hermione et Drago vont simplement chercher à vivre...


_Malefoy,_

_Je n'en peux plus. Je t'en supplie d'arrêter. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tu as enfin réussi à mettre à genoux cette petite Sang-de-bourbe que tu détestes tant. Car tu me hais, évidemment, nous le savons tous les deux._

_Granger,_

_En effet, je te hais. Mais sûrement pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses. Je me contrefiche de ton sang, de tes origines et de toutes ces conneries. J'ai dix-huit ans, et je n'ai plus vraiment envie de répéter les discours de mon père. Mais je vois tes cheveux bruns si longs, tes grands yeux noisettes, ta bouche si fine, tes petites manies. Et je te hais pour ça, Granger. Pour m'obliger à penser à toi d'une façon que je ne devrais pas. Mais c'est trop tard désormais, je ne peux plus reculer._

_Malefoy,_

_D'une façon que tu ne devrais pas ? Eh bien, pense à moi si tu veux, de la manière la plus perverse possible si tu veux. Mais je t'interdis de me plaquer contre les murs froids du château lorsque nous devons faire nos rondes de préfets en chef. Et je ne veux plus que tu me touche la taille, les jambes ou les joues comme tu en prends l'habitude. Que crois-tu ? Que je souhaite être ajoutée à ta collection de trophées ? Une autre fille que moi réchauffera ton lit bien mieux, j'en suis sûre ! Donc, je vais être claire : fous moi la paix ! De plus, je suis avec Ron, et je ne pourrai être plus heureuse._

_Granger,_

_Les lettres que tu m'envoie ne servent à rien, tu le sais très bien. J'y répond seulement car elles m'amusent. La dernière était particulièrement drôle... Et excitante. J'aime vraiment quand tu te mets en colère, petite Granger. Et la fureur se sentait vraiment dans ton dernier message. Je t'imaginais, face à moi, me crier que tu n'es pas une de ses pintades qui espèrent se retrouver dans mon lit. Je voyais très bien ta crinière de lionne, tes joues rouges et tes yeux assombris par la colère. Ou le désir ? Car malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je sais que tu veux être avec moi. A moi. Tu sors avec Weasmoche, oui, mais il ne t'apporte rien, si ce n'est une relation purement platonique dont tu ne retires qu'une immense frustration. Et c'est pour cela que tu ne supportes pas mes regards langoureux et les caresses furtives que je te fais. Tu as simplement peur que cela augmente ton désir et que tu ne puisses plus résister. Alors, ne résiste plus petite lionne. Sombre avec moi dans ce jeu intense, puissant, sauvage et libérateur. Succombe à cette douce folie._

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un calme inhabituel régnait régnait. Seuls les craquements des bûches dans le feu brisait le silence. Assise sur un canapé, derrière une table basse, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et broussailleux lisait les quelques lignes en essayant de contrôler les tremblements qui secouaient ses mains. Elle avait envie de déchirer cette lettre, de la détruire avec toute la rage qui brûlait en elle. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle haïssait Drago Malefoy. Pour ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il lui faisait faire. Mais il y avait cet autre sentiment, enfoui au plus profond d'elle, qui lui donnait envie de répondre au Serpentard et lui demander de lui faire goûter à cette liberté.

Lâchant un profond soupir, elle ferma les yeux. Perdue dans ses pensée, elle n'entendit pas Ron entrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, tendrement, elle sursauta. Il chuchota :

« - Mione, ça va ? Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Oh Ron. Tu m'as juste surprise, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais toute seule... On t'a vu, Harry, Ginny et moi, l'air un peu inquiet tout à l'heure, même triste. T'es vraiment sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Vraiment, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- D'accord. Si tu veux un peu de compagnie, on est tous en bas dans la Grande Salle. Tu nous rejoins ?

- Oui, j'arrive vite Ron. Pars devant moi, j'ai quelques petites choses à terminer. »

Se levant, elle l'embrassa doucement, et le jeune homme rougit, avant de sortir de la pièce. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre de Malefoy et décida, d'un coup de baguette, d'en faire un parchemin vierge.

« Drago Malefoy, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis une lionne. Et toi, un serpent vicieux. Ces deux animaux ne font pas bon ménage généralement. Mais la nature est capricieuse. », murmura pour elle-même Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
